Power Rangers Kageforce
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: When Madara Uchiha is brought back to life as an alien, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Ino and Sakura must become the new generation of Power Rangers to defeat his army before Madara takes over Earth


Power Rangers: Kageforce

Plot: When a galactic Army resurrects the long deceased Madara Uchiha into an alien monster, Naruto, Lee, Sasuke, Ino, Sakura and Kiba become the next Generation of Power Rangers

Naruto: Red Kage Ranger

Element: Fire

Weapon: Lion Sword, Kage Ninjaken

Helmet and Suit is Wild Force Red Lion Ranger's helmet and suit

Zords: Red Lion (Similar to GaoLion)

Sasuke: Blue Kage Ranger

Element: Water

Weapon: Shark Bow

Zords: Blue Shark

Similar to Wild Force Blue Ranger

Lee: Green Kage Ranger

Element: Nature

Zords: Green Frog

Has A green suit with a frog themed helmet

Weapon: Frog Spear

Ino: Yellow Kage Ranger

Element: Earth

Zord: Yellow Tiger

Weapon: Bear Hammer

Sakura: Pink Kage Ranger

Element: Wind

Zord: Pink Crane

Weapon: Crane Daggers

Chapter 1: Let's Go, Kage Change!

It cuts to a UFO Pulling in Madara Uchiha's mummified corpse and turning him into an alien similar to Devastation from SPD "I live!" he roared and he spoke "My fellow extraterrestrials, as a human turned extraterrestrial, order this army to invade EARTH!" he roared and the monsters cheered

Meanwhile Naruto, a recently retrieved Sasuke, Lee, Ino and Sakura were in Tsunade's office "So, these Power Rangers protect earth, Naruto's dad is the 4th Hokage and we are these Power Rangers?" and Tsunade spoke "Yes, yes and Yes, you are the Power Rangers Kageforce, Madara Uchiha has been brought back as an alien similar to SPD's Devastation." And the screen showed the now alien Madara's face and the alien roared, scaring the 5 soon to be rangers into screaming like girls "Holy crud!" said Ino and Tsume spoke "Will Kiba have a place in this?" and Tsunade spoke "Yes, as the 6th Ranger, the Silver Kage Ranger." And Tsume nodded and walked off and the 5 are handed their morphers "Your Zords are completed and when the Megazord formation is complete you slot the Kage Change Phones in the Command Modules, to transform say" Let's go, Kage Change" . An alien is attacking the Forest of Death! Go, Rangers!" and the 5 run out the door and saw an Abgoth like monster and the 5 rangers opened their Kage Phones "Let's Go, Kage Change!" and they are clad in their suits "What!? I'm a frog?" said Lee and Naruto spoke "Shaddup, let's go!" and a red lion wild force ranger appeared "Red Kage Ranger!" a blue wild force ranger appeared "Blue Kage Ranger!" he spoke "Green Kage Ranger!" said a green frog themed wild force ranger "Yellow Kage Ranger!" said a yellow colored white tiger ranger, "Pink Kage Ranger!" said a pink colored crane themed wild force ranger "Power Rangers," said the Red Ranger "Kageforce!" said all 5 and the monster spoke "Mechanoids, destroy them! NOW!" and some robot Gelnewts appeared and Naruto pressed down on the top of his Morpher "Kage Changer, Gun Mode!" and a trigger folded out and he pulled it, firing a red laser beam and Gai spoke "The green one is Lee? But his suit and Zord are frogs!" and Tsunade spoke "Try to accept it." And they watched Sasuke summon a hydro bow with a shark around the nozzle "Shark Bow!" he spoke and he pulled back the object on its back and released, firing energy arrows and the monster was cornered and they press the buttons on the side "Team Strike!" they shouted and they fired lasers at it and the monster explodes and a beam hit the ashes and the monster grew to giant size and the team was in shock and they see 5 animals, a lion, a shark, a tiger, a frog and a crane and they go to their respective Zords and board them and they hit Grindor head on "BUG OFF!" roared Grindor and Naruto spoke "I deciphered the Megazord formation, I'm the body, Lee's Zord is the legs, Sasuke's is left arm, Ino's is right arm, Sakura's is the head." And Lee spoke "Aw, what legs!? Legs suck!, ah, forget it." And their Zords formed together, Naruto's Zord's legs folded up and the tail folded to the back, Sasuke's zord's fins folded and the tail split in half, Ino's Zord's legs folded in and the tail folded in the back, Lee's zord's front legs folded in the back and the back legs straightened out, Sakura's zord turned into an MMPRS3 Ninja Megazord's head and they formed together "Kageforce Megazord formation, complete!" and Lee spoke "I'm kinda getting used to my FrogZord now." And Naruto spoke "Weapons are Megablaster, which looks like the Delta Megazord's blaster, and the Kageforce Sword, which is similar to the Lightspeed Rescue Megazord's sword but with a dragon's head for the guard, so let's try the gun." And a gun appeared in the Megazord's hand and Gai spoke "The Megablaster?" and Tsunade spoke "It can summon another one to enter Dual Wield mode." And a 2nd Megablaster appeared "Kageforce Megazord, dual mode!" said all 5 "Giant Mechanoids! Kill them!" and the robot opened fire and shot down a few and summoned a sword as Grindor summoned a rapier "Kageforce Sword!" and the 2 clashed and Naruto spoke "Time to bring it on home!" and the blade flashed prismatic colors "Final Strike!" they yelled and Grindor was cut down and the monster exploded and the team celebrated

"People of Konoha, for years we have faced fear of the thought of the now extraterrestrial Madara Uchiha." Said Tsunade and a villager raised his hand "You In the very back, do you have a question sir?" said Tsunade "Yeah, does extraterrestrial mean demon?" he spoke and Naruto spoke "No, it means alien." And the crowd freaked out "They're gonna eat our brains!" said a man "Nobody panic, everyone calm down." Said Naruto "Me and the others have got this." He spoke "What do you mean others?" said Shikaku Nara "The other Power Rangers!" and he takes out his Morpher "Let's go, Kage Change!" he spoke and in a flash of red light he is clad in a red wild force red lion ranger suit with normal gloves "I am the Red Kageforce Ranger, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of the 4th Hokage." He spoke and the villagers were surprised "He's your dad!?" they spoke and Naruto shook his head yes, "He and mom were given a 2nd chance at life but they are in a coma." And Naruto spoke "Sasuke is the Blue Kageforce Ranger and the 2nd in command." And Sasuke was holding his helmet in his hands and he waved as Lee came out and Naruto spoke "Rock Lee, the Kageforce Green Ranger and Tech Specialist." And Naruto spoke "Ino Yamanka, Kageforce Yellow Ranger and cannon fodder." And Ino walked out "Finally, Sakura Haruno, the Pink Kageforce Ranger and scientist." And Sakura walked out "My Zord isn't actually pink, per se, but it is white though." She said in embarrassment and Kakashi walked out, "I am the future Kageforce White Ranger, my element is lightning and my zord is the White Strikerzord, which looks like a Beast General Fighter Battle Kark." And he saw a silver GouZyuJin being built and it had TopGaler's wings on its back "Kiba is the soon to be Silver Kageforce Ranger, his zord will be the Drive Dragonzord, which has 3 modes, a drill tank, a dragon and a Megazord." And Kiba smiled and looked at his Morpher, which was a silver samuraizer "My suit's gonna be awesome." He spoke and the 5 Zords arrived and formed into the Megazord as the entire village cheered


End file.
